1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component formed of materials with different thermal expansion coefficients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-101042 discloses a package for housing an optical semiconductor device including an insulating base body, a metal frame body, and a light-transmissive lid body.
When the package of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-101042 is mounted on an external electric circuit board, if a heating step that increases temperatures of the package and the circuit board is performed, deformation (warping) may occur at the package and the circuit board, in accordance with the relationship between thermal expansion coefficients of the package and the circuit board. If this heating step is a reflow soldering step, the warping may cause defective soldering to occur. Also, if controllability of coplanarity of an element is decreased due to the warping, the performance of the element may not be sufficiently provided.